Kali Ini
by This's still Rin
Summary: Kali ini, biarkan aku yang membelakangimu. Drabble. Dedicate for my ototou, my reader, FBSN and all of author SN & NS lovers.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : it's up to you. SN and NS lovers!

Note : Teruntuk totouku Dita Nadia Putri. Beserta reader dan teman authorku semua. Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku buat untuk kalian. Love U All!

Song : Don't Love (FT Island)

=xoxo=

Kali Ini..

Drable

By

Nazuki Kyourin

=oxoxo=

Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku berumur duabelas tahun. Bocah kecil yang telah menolongku. Bukan wajahnya yang aku ingat ketika itu. Tapi punggung kecil namun tegap yang membelakangiku. Rambut pirang pendek yang terkesan berantakan jatuh mengenai kulit kecoklatan lehernya. Tangan pendek yang direntangkan untuk menghadang truk besar yang tengah bergerak ke arah kami. Tidak terlihat wajah. Karena ketika ia berbalik mataku telah tertutup. Tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, aku selalu yakin. Jika suatu saat aku bertemu lagi dengan anak itu, tidak perlu mengingat aku pasti akan mengenalinya.

Kemudian, setelah lebih dari sembilan tahun berlalu. Aku benar-benar bisa mengenalinya. Dia yang tengah berjalan tergesa di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki siang itu. Kali ini, bukan hanya punggung yang terlihat. Ya, aku sekilas melihat wajahnya. Pucat pasi. Seketika aku berharap tak pernah melihat rupa itu. Punggung yang membelakangi terlihat lebih baik.

=oxoxo=

Seminggu berikutnya aku kembali melihat orang itu. Berdiri tegak sendirian di tengah-tengah lapangan baseball menatap matahari bulan Juli yang begitu panas. Kaos putih tipis yang ia pakai sudah bersatu dengan kulit karena basah. Tapi ia masih tetap berdiri di situ. Orang bodoh macam apa dia aku tidak yakin. Tapi orang bodoh itu telah membuat aku ikut berdiri di pinggir lapangan di bawah terik matahari memandanginya selama hampir satu jam.

=oxoxo=

Dia meneriakiku pagi itu. Mengataiku brengsek karena mengira aku mencuri kalungnya. Pada kenyataannya aku hanya memungut kalung berliontin prisma biru safir miliknya yang terjatuh. Sialnya dia terlanjur melihatku ketika hendak menyimpan kalung itu di saku celana sebelum aku sempat mengembalikannya.

Kali ini, aku berhasil melihat mata birunya. Meski dengan kilat merah.

=oxoxo=

Nama orang itu Namikaze Naruto. Dia memberitahu namanya setelah meminta maaf akan kesalahpahamannya padaku. Berkenalan, basa-basi sebentar, meminta maaf sekali lagi dan ia pergi begitu saja. Aku yakin ia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali. Kali ini, aku benar-benar merasa sangat ingin memukul kepalanya pirangnya sekeras mungkin.

=oxoxo=

Aku lupa sejak kapan aku memulai kebiasaan berdiri di pinggir lapangan baseball setiap sore untuk melihatnya bermain melempar bola baseball sendirian. Aku hanya melihat. Sama sekali tidak pernah menyapanya apalagi bergabung ikut bermain. Namun hari itu, setelah ia puas membuang tenaganya, ia melihatku. Dia berlari ke arahku dan langsung mendekap bahuku. Mengajakku membeli soda dingin dengan suara kerasnya yang entah kenapa mulai aku sukai.

=oxoxo=

Naruto. Orang bodoh itu masih belum mengingatku sama sekali. Jika hitunganku tepat, aku sudah hampir duapuluh tiga kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya setiap kali kami bertemu. _Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa sudah pernah melihatmu sebelum ini._

Dan si bodoh itu hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

=oxoxo=

Jika saja aku bisa melihat kejadian yang akan datang, aku tidak akan mau pergi dengannya Sabtu itu. Aku tidak akan mau duduk di bawah pohon maple yang tengah gugur bersamanya dan memulai pembicaraan itu.

Dia mulai bicara tentang kegemarannya bermain baseball dan bagaimana inginnya ia menjadi seorang atlet profesional. Hingga pembicaraan itu mencapai tahap dimana Naruto mulai memperlihatkan bekas operasi di siku kanannya. Kecelakaan yang membuat ia harus membuang jauh-jauh impiannya. Kecelakaan yang ia lupakan karena tidak ingin ia ingat. Dan, kecelakaan yang selalu aku ingat. Utuh.

=oxoxo=

Jadi, aku segera berdiri. Kini aku yang membelakanginya. Menangis. Sesak sampai tak mampu bernafas. Aku melangkah menjauh. Berjalan lebih cepat. Aku harus pergi lebih cepat. Karena aku pengecut yang tidak akan sanggup melihatmu meninggalkanku kemudian.

_Jangan mencinta, Sasuke…_

FIN

Yah, jadinya angst. . *matiin lagu Don't Love FT Island*

Gomen jika fic ini hanya menambah daftar spam fic FNI. Saya memang sedang gaje karena WB. Harap maklum. TAT

Satu lagi, berhubung kemungkinan besar fic ini adalah yang terakhir dari saya, saya menawarkan pada teman-teman author untuk mengadopsi fic-fic saya yang masih belum selesai. Jika ada yang berkenan, bisa mengirim pm ke saya.

Aish, terlalu banyak note. Oke! Akhir kata terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader dan teman-teman author yang selalu mendukung saya sampai saat ini. Dan maaf pada semuanya karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fic-fic saya di FNI. Gomen.


End file.
